1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight lifting devices. In particular, this invention provides for a cable and pulley weightlifting system which utilizes cables and pulleys for the performance of various dumbbell bar and barbell bar free weight exercises with complete safety. The invention allows dumbbell bars or barbell bar used in any exercise to be suspended at a pre-selected height for the performance of any exercise. The dumbbell bars or barbell bar remain suspended at this pre-selected height after completion of an exercise, therefore allowing the exerciser to again repeat the exercise at the pre-selected height.
2. Prior Art
Exercising apparatus and equipment have been developed that allow various free weight lifting exercises. In the prior art, various weight lifting equipment have been disclosed, including those in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,244 to Tauber Jr. Carl F. disclosed a gymnasium type equipment consisting of a weight bar attached to a pair of slides that are supported on vertical posts for performing vertical lifting exercises of the weight bar. Strap pins are used to limit the downward movement of the weight on the vertical slide posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,314 to Ceppo, Louis a weightlifting device is disclosed including two upright members, a fixed weight carrying bar coupled to cylindrical members, in a frame having several uprights. The cylindrical members and upright members guide the weightlifting bar in a fixed vertical movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,301 to Goyette, Richard G. a weightlifting apparatus is disclosed comprised of a pair of laterally spaced upright posts for supporting a weighted bar, a slidable foot member, a bench to which the slidable member is attached, safety clamps and a wheeled pulley device. The weighted bar is connected by a strand to the foot member which allows a portion of the weight to be relieved by pushing on the foot member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,154 to Ramsey et al. is disclosed a weightlifting apparatus which includes a framework having a base, vertical support members which have a plurality of apertures, stop pins and an adjustment body within the slots of the vertical support members. A weightlifting bar is inserted between the slots of the vertical upright members. The adjustment means is set at a selected height to prevent injury to the weight lifter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,706 to Korzaniewski, a weightlifting exercising device is disclosed including a vertically disposed framework defined by a pair of parallel, vertical, channel-shaped side members interconnected at the top and bottom by square tubing. A weightlifting bar is contained within the upright channel members and receiving pins inserted in the apertures of vertical uprights at a pre-determined point so the bar can not be moved below this height to protect the exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,651 to Hole is disclosed a weightlifting machine which includes a weight arresting bar, a detachable weight pulling assembly, a pair of upright members, pair of base members, adjustment mechanism with manually adjustable latches at each end of a stop bar to engage passages formed in the upright frame members. The stop bar limits the downward movement of the weights in order to prevent injury to the exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,944 to Sterba, Richard F., et al. is disclosed an exercise equipment which has upright guide tracks, a detachable bar carriage, detachable weight carriage, a pulley apparatus, a rotating bar apparatus and safety catch. The weight carriage is suspended within the upright guide tracks and can be positioned at a predetermined height. The weightlifting bar contained within the bar carriage is moved in a fixed path within the slots of the upright guide tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,155 to James, Laurence H. a weightlifting harness apparatus secured about the chest of an exerciser. The harness structure is connected to a cable which extends over a pulley-block unit that allows an attendant to assist the exerciser during the performance of an exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,185 to Greenland, Darrell a versatile exercise machine that uses a free weight holder sliding along a rail, and adjacent free weight support to determine the lowermost travel of the free weight. Uses a handle system to incorporate free weights coupled to the handle by a line or cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,950 to Lundquist, Randal L, a weight bar slide assembly, for use with weightlifting equipment having vertical guide bars that provide for an accurate simulation of the free weight lifting motion. The weight bar slide assembly has a weight bar sleeve to rotatably receive a weight bar. A rod is attached to the weight bar sleeve and extends outwardly therefrom. A rod sleeve rotatably receives the rod. The rod may rotate along its longitudinal axis inside the rod sleeve. The rod sleeve is attached to a vertical guide. The vertical guide is movably mounted to a vertical guide bar. The longitudinal axis rotation of the rod within the rod sleeve allows for the freedom of motion found in the free weight lifting motion. The weight bar slide assemblies attached to opposing ends of the weight bar may move linearly along the vertical guide bar independently of each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,259 to Turner, Joseph Scott, a weightlifting apparatus that supports a free weight barbell when activated using two counter-weight controlled support arms that are mechanically attached to a vertical support on a bench press system. The vertical supports each have a slide rail that is mechanically coupled to a locking assembly that acts to release the support arms using buttons. The support arms are attached to independent counterweights or springs by means of a cable. When released by a foot pedal these support arms are elevated by the counterweights. The support arms hold the barbell and prevent it from downward movement via the one-way locking assembly mounted to the support arms. The support arms work independently of one another so that a user may reset each support arm independently.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,631 to Collias, Constantine Dean Paul a weightlifting apparatus includes a pair of spaced-apart support columns which carry a pair of spaced-apart self-spotter bars. The self-spotter bars extend from the columns such that the height and optionally the angle can be adjusted. The self-spotter bars are positioned to hold a weight bar at a safe height should the user drop the weight during an exercise.
None of the above weightlifting systems provide a capability for using cables and pulleys that allow either dumbbell bars or barbell bar exercises that have the dumbbell bars or a barbell bar suspended at a pre-selected height for the performance of free weight exercises. The dumbbell bars or a barbell bar remain suspended at this pre-selected height after the completion of an exercise therefore allowing the exerciser to again repeat the exercise at the pre-selected height. This weightlifting apparatus provides the means to perform various free weight exercises with the versatility and safety advantages that are not available with any of the above weightlifting systems.